This invention relates to an agricultural tractor comprising a tractor body including an engine, a transmission case housing a hydraulic stepless change speed mechanism and a gear mechanism, and a frame connecting the engine and the transmission case.
In known agricultural tractors of the type noted above, the frame and the transmission case are interconnected by a plurality of bolts screwed to lateral walls of the transmission case defining a space for housing the gear mechanism. With such a known construction it is necessary to form the entire transmission case or bolt receiving parts thereof to be thick in order that the bolts may be secured to the transmission case with sufficient rigidity. This renders the transmission case heavy and its overall configuration complicated. This problem is particularly noticeable where the transmission case is formed of an aluminium alloy in the interest of lightness.